Twenty five
by KitsuDei
Summary: /Shizaya/ "Shizu-chan, mi cerebro se frustra si no caes ante mis provocaciones, ¿qué te sucede? ¿por qué no me golpeas?"; "Sr. Morcilla Veinticincocentímetros Heiwajima era todo un prodigio, debía admitirlo". -ONE SHOT- Lemon y un poquiiiito de comedia.


_Disclaimer: Los personajes utilizados en este fic pertenecen al anime Durarara!, por ende, no son de mi invención. Sólo los uso para satisfacer las necesidades perver de mi cerebro insano__3_

_Pairing: Shizaya (Heiwajima Shizuo x Orihara Izaya)_

_¡Advertencia!: _Hard yaoi. Lemon.

_**N/A**: No trato de ofender a nadie, espero que no se tomen a mal nada de lo redactado a continuación porque mi objetivo es que disfruten de una lectura sana y educativa jejejej..._…_If you know what I mean..._

_Izaya's POV__._

**.**

**Twenty five**

_One shot_

**.**

—Tienes cuerpo de puta— Afirmó, volviendo a introducir un cigarrillo en su boca. No pude evitar ahogarme con el café que estaba a punto de tragar al oír tal comentario, formulado de manera tan confianzuda.

—¿Debería tomármelo como un cumplido?—Cuestioné, sonriendo con amargura tras haber tosido.

—Tómalo como quieras— Respondió, sacando el cigarrillo de su boca y apoyando su nuca en la parte superior del respaldo de mi sillón. —No me interesa—

—Y, ¿puedo al menos saber a qué se debe ese comentario tan salido de la conversación?— Dejé la taza de café sobre la mesa baja frente al sofá en donde estaba sentado y lo miré.

—No había ninguna conversación— Me miró por un momento, volviendo su vista al techo luego. —Sólo lo dije porque se me dio la gana.

—¿Sabes, Shizu-chan? A veces el silencio puede ser la conversación más sabia— Inquirí, cruzándome de piernas y sonriendo ante el gruñido que escapó de los labios del enorme ser que se encontraba depositado frente a mí.

—Me tienen harto— Lo escuché murmurar. —Tú y tus frases incoherentes—

Reí. —Que tu cerebro no sea capaz de entender mis frases, no significa que sean incoherentes, Shizu-chan— Llevé una de mis manos a mi mentón y lo miré con una sonrisa maliciosa plantada sobre las comisuras de mis labios. —¿Cuándo aprenderás eso? Ya no tienes cinco años.—

—¡CÁLLATE!—Elevó su voz, estampando el cigarrillo brutalmente contra el cenicero. Lo miré, alzando una ceja.

_¿Qué está pasando? _

_Shizuo vino hasta aquí, mi departamento, a buscarme, pero no ha dicho nada sin contar el comentario desubicado de hace unos pocos minutos. Además de eso, acabo de soltar una oración que normalmente lo haría explotar, provocando que su subconsciente lo controlase, haciéndolo comportarse y reaccionar de manera impulsiva ante cualquier tipo de ofensa –cosa que se me hace sumamente entretenida-, pero, en esta ocasión, sólo apagó su cigarrillo. ¿Qué mierda sucede con él?_

—¿Qué tanto estás mirando?— Remarcó las arrugas entre sus cejas mediante un ceño fruncido.

—Sólo noté que tu pelo está más claro de lo normal— Mentí, su pelo estaba perfectamente colorido, como todos los días, pero tenía la necesidad de hacerlo enfadar y, al no conseguirlo, mi cerebro se frustraba. —¿Te estarás volviendo viejo?— Sonreí de lado, para provocarlo y para que hiciera algo violento.

—No me jodas—

_¿Qué?_

_¿Sólo eso dirás?_

_¿Ni siquiera me dirigirás una mirada asesina? ¿Tampoco intentarás golpearme?_

—Qué aburrido— Murmuré al mismo tiempo que me hundía en los almohadones del sofá.

—¿Qué diablos te pasa?— Cuestionó con su voz ronca característica.

—A mí no me pasa nada— Suspiré, clavando mi vista en el techo. —Es Shizu-chan quien está actuando de manera aburrida hoy—

—¿A qué te refieres con que estoy actuando de manera aburrida?— Volvió a encender un cigarrillo.

—Pensé que tu visita sería más divertida— Resoplé, estirando mis brazos a lo largo del respaldo del sofá. —Pero no reaccionas violentamente a mis provocaciones y te limitas a insultarme estando sentado en ese sillón— Lo miré, sus ojos estaban enfocados en cualquier cosa, menos en mí. —Admitiré que no tengo ni la más mínima idea de a qué has venido y me parece imposible también que hayas madurado de un día para el otro— Conseguí que me mirara, con molestia reflejada en sus facciones. —No creo que sólo hayas venido hasta aquí para insultarme, ¿Verdad, Shizu-chan?—

—Tienes razón— Confesó, exhalando el humo del cigarrillo.

Ya sabía, qué molesto.

—Si tan necesitado estás, mejor búscate una prostituta— Resumí la situación.

—¿Para qué hacerlo?— Masculló. —Tú no eres tan servicial como una, pero no cobras—

Fruncí el ceño.

—Pues debería hacerlo— Suspiré —Haces que mi culo duela por días y sin mencionar el olor a cigarrillo que emana tu presencia, es tan irritante—

Volví a sentir que apagó su cigarrillo, depositándolo en el cenicero y escuché sus pasos acercándose a mí.

—Entonces puedo quitarme la ropa—

—El olor ya está impregnado en tu piel—

—¿Y si lo hacemos por detrás?—

_¿Qué diablos?_

—Me desagrada—

Noté su mano agarrando con fuerza mi brazo y luego ya no sentí la suavidad de los almohadones debajo de mi trasero, sino la frialdad que el suelo me ofrecía.

—Quítate los pantalones— Me ordenó al mismo tiempo que llevaba sus manos hasta su cinturón, para quitárselo.

—No quiero—

Sus ojos se posaron en los míos.

—No estás cooperando—

_¿Cooperando?_

—Tengo mucho trabajo que hacer mañana, sería una complicación tener el trasero roto—

—Las putas no deberían quejarse—

Arqueé una ceja.

—No todas las putas deben soportar una morcilla de veinticinco centímetros de largo y seis de ancho penetrándoles el ano sin lubricante o cualquier tipo de preparación previa— Solté sin pensarlo dos veces.

_¿Por qué tus ojos se agrandan de esa manera? No es como si recién te enteraras de que la tienes bastante grande, ¿no?_

—No todas las putas tienen tu maldita capacidad de resistencia—

—Deja de hablar de putas, ya me das náuseas—

—Lo haré en cuanto te desnudes y cierres el pico—

_Qué irritante._

Me puse de pie —Deberías agradecerme por seguirte el juego— Sugerí, mientras me quitaba la remera.

—No lo agradeceré— Tiré mi remera sobre el sofá y comencé a quitarme los pantalones. —Porque no creo que hagas lo que estás haciendo con la intención de hacerme un favor—

Me quité los pantalones y los pateé lejos. —Está bien que pienses de ese modo— Me acerqué a él, subiendo mis manos hasta la altura de sus clavículas y comencé a desatarle el moño que siempre llevaba puesto.

—¿Qué haces?—

Reí ante su brutalidad.

—Me parece que es bastante obvio, ¿no, Shizu-chan?— Revoleé el moño y le quité el chaleco. —Dijiste que te quitarías la ropa, ¿recuerdas? — Comencé a desabotonarle la camisa.

—Pero me la estás quitando de una forma muy profesional, ¿no crees? — Rió.

Fruncí el ceño una vez más.

—Tu erección en mi estómago me incomoda—

—No pienses que no siento la tuya en mi entrepierna—

—Es porque no dejas de frotar tus dedos contra mi trasero—

—Es que es tan firme y suave al mismo tiempo que no lo puedo evitar—

—¿Qué?— Lo miré sorprendido. Él desvió la mirada.

—Nada— Respondió al instante.

Pretendí no darle demasiada importancia y terminé de desabotonarle la camisa completamente, dejando a la vista su pecho tan malditamente fornido y de apariencia indestructible.

—Sácame los pantalones—

Lo miré.

—No soy tu mayordomo—

—No— Sonrió de lado. —No sos mi mayordomo, sos mi mucama—

Respiré profundo, tratando de ahogar el fastidio que estaba por expandirse fuera de mi garganta. Era mejor sacarse el peso de encima, después de todo, estando los dos excitados, no veía razón por la que retractarse y decidí continuar con el juego. Me puse de rodillas frente a él y bajé su bragueta, siendo testigo visual de sus veinticinco centímetros que, de este punto de vista, parecían unos treinta. Con mis dedos deslicé hacia abajo su ropa interior y tuve la desagradable experiencia de su erección alzándose y rozando mi mejilla. Shizuo se agachó un poco y me agarró de los hombros, haciendo que me pusiera de pie y empujándome boca abajo contra el sofá en donde antes había estado sentado. Me despojó de mis bóxers de manera casi carroñera y tomó mi cintura con ambas manos, pero lo detuve, corriéndolas con una mía.

—¿No te había dicho que no quiero de esta forma?— Le cuestioné. Él alzó una ceja en mi dirección.

—¿Por qué no?— Cuestionó entonces.

—¿Acaso importa?—

—No soy de esas personas que se interesan en hacer a la gente de más, pulga, nadie más lo sabe mejor que vos—

Chasqueé la lengua.

—No me gusta porque es como prostitución— Formulé sobre el almohadón del sofá contra el que Shizuo me estaba presionando. Sentí el sonido arrogante de su risa, no tendría que haber dicho, lo más probable es que se lo haya tomado como un incentivo. Y así es cómo mis pensamientos se vieron confirmados en el momento en el que sentí algo posarse entre mis nalgas. Pero entonces noté su delgadez, llevándome a la conclusión de que, definitivamente, ese no podía ser el pene de Shizuo. Caí en la cuenta de lo que sucedía unos pocos segundos después y realmente no fui capaz de creerlo al instante.

—¿Vas a... — No lo podía asimilar aún. —…prepararme?—

—No pensaba hacerlo, pero luego lo reconsideré—

Reí por lo bajo, con amargura. Simplemente no era posible aquello que estaba sucediendo. Éste no era el Shizu-chan que yo conocía, ¿dónde estaba el sadismo, eh?

Entonces sentí cómo Shizuo separó mis nalgas y cómo introdujo su dedo entero dentro de mí. Bien, al menos no lo había hecho de la forma delicada. Su dígito se movía, hacia adentro y hacia afuera, hasta que finalmente Shizuo dio con mi punto G, haciendo que mi dolor se opaque completamente con la sensación estupenda de placer que me proporcionaban sus movimientos.

—Deberías ver cómo tu culo succiona mi dedo justo ahora— La voz grave de Shizuo nuevamente, ¿por qué él era quien molestaba hoy? Este día sin dudas estaba dado vuelta.

Pero sí, efectivamente mi cuerpo reaccionaba de manera contradictoria a mi cerebro, haciendo a mi garganta gemir y a mi cadera moverse para lograr que ese dedo consiga más profundidad.

Introdujo un segundo dedo que hizo renacer el dolor, pero no era nada insoportable, debido a que estaba acostumbrado a tener sexo con el pequeño –para nada pequeño- Shizuo sin siquiera usar lubricante.

Ya había tres dedos jugando dentro de mi esfínter, apuñalando directamente contra mi próstata, haciéndome gemir, jadear, suspirar y perder la conciencia por la desesperació. Mis manos se aferraban con insistencia de los almohadones al ritmo de la mano de Shizuo moviéndose sobre mi espalda descubierta. Sus movimientos eran tan lentos y tortuosos que continué frotándome contra él y escuchando sus risas.

—Shi-Shizu-ch-chan… Me..Metela… Ya.. — Los sonidos que corrompían mi garganta no me dejaban expresarme con claridad, una dificultad bastante bochornosa, pero sin embargo me gustaba notar los tembleques de excitación que provocaban en el cuerpo de Shizuo.

Sacó sus dedos, pero nada ocupó su espacio. Lo miré, reclamante. Él rió y me agarró, pasando sus brazos por mi torso y rodeándolo. Me levantó y me llevó hasta el dormitorio, tirándome sobre la cama. Lo miré, me encontraba, ciertamente, confundido con su accionar. Él me miró y volvió a sonreír, acomodándose encima de mí y colocándome boca arriba, separando mis piernas y levantando mi cadera.

—Estoy cumpliendo con tu pedido, así que no me mires así—

No sé de qué manera lo habré mirado, pero no le di atención ya que, tras terminar de decir su frase, metió su sexo entero dentro de mi esfínter. El dolor fue estruendoso, aún no podía entender cómo mi cuerpo podía ser tan elástico, pero lo agradecía infinitamente ya que, de no ser así, hubiera muerto la primera vez que lo hice con Shizuo.

Sacó su erección completamente y luego la volvió a introducir. Sentía cómo mis paredes se expandían a su paso y ser consciente de ello hacía que me doliera aún más, pero era tan excitante a la vez. Repitió el proceso, haciéndome soltar gemidos que escapaban de mis cuerdas vocales sin que les diera permiso de salir. Sus manos se pusieron a los lados de mi cabeza, apoyando su peso en ellas para moverse con más facilidad y empezó a embestir, con cierta moderación al principio. Iba a quejarme por su lentitud, pero en ese preciso instante empezó a acelerar, como si tuviésemos una perversa telepatía o algo así.

Y Dios, era tan bueno.

Sr. Morcilla Veinticincocentímetros Heiwajima era todo un prodigio, debía admitirlo.

Sus embestidas se volvieron frenéticas y mi mente se nubló cada vez más. Shizuo había cambiado la posición. Mi espalda estaba contra la pared y mis brazos en su nuca, del mismo modo que mis piernas rodeaban su cintura. No sé en qué momento había terminado de ese modo, pero no me importaba tampoco. Mi cuerpo entero se estaba consumiendo en éxtasis cada vez que Shizuo me presionaba con fuerza contra la pared para profundizar sus embestidas y hacerme sentir de esa manera tan enloquecedora. Sentía la exhalación sus jadeos contra mi cuello y sus gemidos eran tan graves y sexys que me estremecía completamente al oírlos.

La fricción era tan fabulosa, mierda.

Entraba y salía de manera brutal, pero eso sólo estimulaba aún más a mi lado sadomasoquista.

—Gritas… como perra…—

Bueno, al menos Shizu-chan también tenía problemas para hablar.

Sus movimientos siguieron acelerándose, empujándome, penetrándome con tanta pasión y fuerza que pensé que la pared iba a caerse detrás de mí. Comencé a hacer un poco de presión sobre el miembro de Shizuo, contrayendo el músculo de mi entrada y haciéndolo gemir de maneras desaforadas hasta que finalmente eyaculó, llenándome de su líquido seminal y, con esto, logrando que yo también llegue al clímax.

Pero una ronda nunca era suficiente para nosotros. Aún quedaban horas de sexo por delante; intensas y fascinantes horas.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

—Shizu-chan—

—¿Qué?—

—Hiciste que los resortes de la cama salieran volando—

—Lo sé—

—¿No vas a hacer nada al respecto? —

—No—

—Eso imaginé—

Estábamos los dos tirados en el piso, recuperando el aliento. Ya no entraba luz por la ventana, el cielo estaba completamente negro.

—Shizu-chan—

—¿Qué?—

—También desarmaste el sofá cuando me tiraste contra él la tercera vez, ¿lo sabías, no? —

—Sí—

—No vas a hacer nada al respecto, ¿verdad? —

—No—

—Shizu-cha-

—¿Vas a seguir pasándome factura de todas las cosas que rompí, mierda?— Se exasperó.

Rodé sobre el piso y terminé sobre él. Frunció el ceño en mi dirección.

—Shizu-chan—

—¿QUÉ?—

—Tengamos sexo—

—¿Me estás jodiendo? — Gruñó. —Ya lo hicimos… ¡Incluso perdí la cuenta de todas las veces que lo hicimos!

Rodé de nuevo, volviendo a caer sobre el piso.

—¿Ya te cansaste, Shizu-chan?— Hice un leve puchero. Shizuo, por su parte, no contestó, afirmando mi suposición. —Bah, veinticinco centímetros desperdiciados en una bestia de cerebro no funcional que se agota rápido—

Shizuo se puso de pie, con el ceño todavía más fruncido que anteriormente y una vena sobresaliendo de su sien. Se acercó a mí, dispuesto a asesinarme. Sonreí con gran satisfacción y me senté, preparándome para esquivarlo y fastidiarlo un poco más.

Shizu-chan había vuelto a la normalidad.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**N/A**: Hola…. Espero que no me maten, siempre pensé que escribir lemon en primera persona sería algo super extraño y he aquí yo confirmando mis sospechas *cries* Queridos lectores. Espero que sepan disculpar mis problemitas cerebrales e_e Veránnnnnnnnnnn no sabía qué hacer para escribir otro lemon Shizaya, quería cambiar algo para que no se vea exactamente igual y terminó en esto jejejeje. Espero que no les parezca tan desastroso como a mí me pareció cuando lo leí x'DD _

_Ojalá hayan empezado bien el año :3 Le deseo un muy lindo 2013 al afortunado o afortunada que esté leyendo esto(¿). Yo acá ando, vieja, tengo 17 años OMG qué rápido pasa el tiempo. Me acuerdo cuando me decían que escribía bastante bien a pesar de tener 12 años… Dios… Qué momentos tan emotivos, ahora ya nadie me dirá eso T^T Oh dios, no tendría que haber dicho mi edad… Yo… acá… 17 años... Escribiendo cosas +18…. Emmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm hasta la vista, baby *huye en su triciclo*_


End file.
